Day of Truth
by Rasei
Summary: Barry/Iris; Pre-Young Justice. Iris meets the Flash for the first time; Barry decides that today is the day to tell his girlfriend the truth.


**Title:**Day of Truth

**Author: **Rasei  
**Challenge:** Get a prompt and go to Tumblr. First two characters you see from your chosen fandom, write a story using that prompt.  
**Prompt**: She watched his lithe body saunter away. "You're engaged," she reminded herself.  
**Characters**: Iris and Barry  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the DC universe.  
**A/N: **Thank you Atheart for editing.

* * *

Iris looks down at the mess at her feet, sighing. She looks at the time, then at the mess again. There is no way she could pick up the mess and get to Barry on time. Why did that jerk knock over her purse? Iris lets out a sigh, she guesses that Barry could just wait for her for a change. After all, he always disappears on her.

Iris had bent down when there was a crashing noise, as a car drove into the window of the coffee shop. Iris jerks her head to see a clown with a big gun laughing hysterically. It took Iris a minute to recognize the clown; it was Joker. Iris hide behind a table, peeping at Joker.

"I think I'm moving into this town. No thugs, no stalkers, and no Bats." The Joker gave a laugh. He points his gun at Iris. "Hey, you girlie, why aren't you laughing?" Iris takes a step back from Joker, ignoring the mess at her feet. "Give me a huge smile." Iris just stares at him, too scared to do anything. "I said give me a smile." Iris shut her eyes and gives him one of her on-camera-fake-smiles. The Joker laughs.

"Hey, Mr. J! I thought you lost me back in Gotham but I found you." The Joker gives a sigh as Iris opens her eyes to see the female clown standing there.

"Okay, Central still has stalkers." He points his gun at a different person. "You give me a smile."

"Hey, aren't you in the wrong town?" Iris' head spins to look at the Flash. Iris, of course, has seen the Flash on TV and far away from the action. But now, seeing him up close, she didn't realize how hot he was in person. Though that voice... Iris didn't get time to get a chance to finish that thought, as Flash grabs her and rushes her off to safety. "Stay here, miss."

Being a reporter, Iris slowly follows him back to the coffee shop. She watches as the Flash knocks out the Joker and the other clown. He then grabs their bodies and rushes off. The alarms of the police start sounding. Iris bites her lips, if she stays and gets her stuff, the police will want to question her. That would definitely make her late for meeting with Barry.

"Miss, are you too scared to go back in?" Iris looks up to see the Flash smiling at her.

"I'm already late for a meeting. Where is the Joker?" Flash lets out a slight snort. The snort reminds Iris of Barry's.

"I don't want him in my town, so I gave him to Bats. Come on, sooner you talk to the police, sooner you can have that date." Iris watches him start to walk to the police.

"I'm engaged," Iris mumbles softly. Flash turns to look at her with a frown.

"What did you say?" asked Flash. Iris, felt her face turn bright red.

"I said after you," Iris reply. Flash tilted his head and gives her a smile.

"I'm sorry about my manners, I... Miss. Women, First." Flash steps to the side, allowing her to walk in front of him. Something about this man is making her heart beat faster. Iris has Barry though, and wouldn't cheat on him. Iris gives him a smile, then sighs. After quickly giving a statement to the police, Iris starts picking up her stuff. Someone kneels down next to her and Iris looks up to see Barry giving her a smile.

"Barry, when... how?"

"Heard from one of the guys that you were here. I got worried about you. How are you? You didn't get hurt?" Iris smiles at her fiancee.

"I'm fine, Barry. I got scared a bit, but Flash saved us before that clown did anything. I didn't know..."

"Clowns could be that scary?" asks Barry, giving Iris a grin. Iris leans in slightly and Barry kisses her. Finally, Iris pulls away with a slight sigh.

"No, that his butt would be so yummy looking."

Barry's eyes widen. "No. Iris, just no. You aren't allowed to think of the Joker's butt like that."

Iris stands up and folds her arms. "I meant Flash's butt."

Barry let out a sigh of relief. "Good. I don't need to beat that clown into a bloody pulp."

"Does that mean you aren't going to hunt down the Flash?"

Barry moves a piece of her hair out of her face. "I guess I have to share you with the Flash. Iris, can we just go to my place and skip dinner? There something I need to to tell you." Barry smiles at her, nervously.

Iris nods her head, giving him a smile back. "Sure, hot stuff."

Barry grabs her purse and hands it to her. As they start walking to the exit, Iris starts telling him about what happen. Barry listen to her story, staying quiet.

"Would you rather marry me or Flash?" asks Barry suddenly. Iris starts laughing, then she notices that he isn't joking.

"Barry, I'm engaged to you not Flash."

Barry shook his head. "But you had to remind yourself that you were engaged, when you were staring at that 'yummy butt'."

Iris frowns slightly. Did she mention that to Barry?

"Barry, you are the one I love. Don't worry. Even if Flash appears this very second and asks me, I would say no. Though my nephew would never forgive me."

Barry lets out a laugh. "Wally wouldn't." Barry stops looking at a poster of the Flash on the wall. "Do you ever wonder who Flash is?"

Iris gives a laugh. "Of course. Is this talking thing you want to do about your man crush on Flash?" Asks Iris, giving him a cheeky grin.

"No, I do not have a man crush on Flash. Maybe one on Batman, but that's only because he has cool gadgets. I mean have you ever seen his belt?" Iris let out another laugh then shakes her head.

"You make sound like you met him and been to his cave base thing."

Barry froze then sighs. "What if I told you I have met Batman?"

Iris look up at him in surprisement. "Then I would ask you for juicy details." Barry shook his head.

"Nah, better if you didn't. Bats would kill me if I told you anything. Well, there is a rumor about Bats and Catwoman. Apparently, Superman thought he saw them kissing." Iris gives him a narrow look. When did he start calling Batman, Bats? That line about Superman...

"Do I need to call Lois Lane and tell her to stay away from you again?"

"No, Iris. I am not getting inside information about Supes from Miss Lane. That was just one time," states Barry. That is another nickname from one of the new Justice League. Iris pouts then starts dragging the man to the apartment. Barry allowed his soon to be wife into the room.

"Barry, we are your place. Now spill." Barry open his mouth when there were screams nearby. Both of them jump, and look out the window to see an apartment building on fire.

"Iris, I need to go do something. Be back in a flash." There is a tiny gush of wind.

"What do you mean back in a flash?"

Iris looks Barry, but he was gone.

"Barry? Barry? Where are you?" A red blur when by her and out the front door.

"Flash?" ask Iris. Iris look back at the fire, and bit her lip. She should go see if she could help. As she got to the burning building, she could see see the Flash was dropping people off at the entrance of the building and going back in.

"Help me!" Screams a little voice. Near the top of the building was a little blond girl. Iris looks for the Flash. The Flash just set down a guy. He stood up to go back in when a boomerang almost hit him.

"Hey! BURNING BUILDING HERE! Give me a few, Captain!" Yelled Flash, but the man threw another boomerang. Iris bit her lip then rushes into the building. The smoke was heavy but Iris ran up the building's stairs. The smoke was getting thicker and the air was getting hotter. She got to what she thinks is the story that had a little girl. She notices one door still closed while the other doors are open. Iris starts trying to open the door, but it wouldn't open. The metal handle is burning hot.

"IRIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yelled Barry's voice. Iris doesn't look at him as she kicks the door. The little girl was crying by the window. The girl turn to look at Iris and then run towards Iris. She passes Iris, and Iris turns to see Flash.

"Flash, my momma isn't waking up." Flash nods his head then blurred off. He reappears with a woman and a man over one shoulder.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm taking your momma outside. Iris here will get you out. Right Iris?" Iris's heart starts beating faster. That voice was all her Barry. "Get out of here, now."

"But..." The Flash's lips touch hers. The kiss was brief but it was enough for Iris to realize the truth. "Ba... See you soon."

"Get out safe, Iris." Then Flash... Barry ran off. Iris picks the girl and takes off running. Iris was halfway down to the next floor when Flash ran by. By the time she was down the next floor, he ran past again. The little girl let out a scream when a piece of ceiling caved in, almost on top of them. Something grabs Iris and Barry rushes them out of the burning apartment.

"Be faster next time," states Flash, giving Iris a familiar smile. Flash put both Iris and the girl down. Iris watches as the girl is rushed off to be with her mom. Flash starts talking to the firemen, so Iris starts easing away. Most likely she should have gotten herself checked but she wants to talk to Barry as soon as he could.

Iris got away from the mass of people surrounding the still burning building. How could her Barry be Flash? Iris shuts her eyes as she walks to Barry's apartment. She sat down on his couch and shut her eyes.

Barry was a puzzle. Iris knew that from the start. He blamed himself for some crime in his past, so he got a job as CSI because that. Barry was late a lot to their dates, and seemed not able to get anywhere on time. Iris leans back against the couch, trying to think harder. That first date they had, it was the same day at that bank robbery. She remembers Barry showing up twenty minutes late, talking about the robbery. There was the fourth date he was late by an hour, Iris had actually left the dinner when he showed up wet and coughing. His excuse was that he was near a bridge that collapsed. Iris, the next day, wrote up a report about the bridge and how the Flash saved the lives of the people on it. Then there was their six month anniversary.

Their six month anniversary had been a nice spring day. Iris got to the meeting spot again. At the time, Iris swore if Barry was late she was breaking up with him when he arrived. Iris waited at the meeting spot for ages, slowly getting angerier. She finally called his cell phone and got voicemail. She broke up with him over the phone. The next day, a common friend that worked with Barry came by. Somehow Barry ended getting kidnapped by aliens that were raiding Earth. Superman manage to save Barry but Iris never found out why Barry got kidnapped in the first place.

Her mind starts floating away as she slowly fell asleep. Before she fell all the way asleep, a pair of lips touch hers. Her eyes snapped open to see Barry's eyes right in front of her. Barry starts kissing her deeper. Finally Barry pulled away.

"Iris, please don't do that again."

Iris raised her eyebrow. "So it's okay for you to rush into burning buildings but not me?"

Barry look down at her finger that was up against his lightning symbol on his uniform. "I meant disappearing on me like that."

"Barry, how are the Flash?"

Barry let out a nervous laugh. "I was... I recreated Jay's experiment and it gave me the superspeed. I... I was always planned on telling you but..." Iris gives him a kiss.

"I guess Wally will not be too disappointed on his new uncle." Barry lets out a laugh. "This means that you will not be as late. Call if you might be late, Barry."

"Of course, my goddess. I love you."

"Barry, me too... Let me help you out of that outfit." Iris snuggles against Barry, her new personal superhero.


End file.
